


【哈利波特AU】卷烟，伏特加与弗洛伊德

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [39]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】卷烟，伏特加与弗洛伊德

权顺荣觉得自己的生活发生了很多变化，对于其中大部分他适应得很好。

最大的变化就是，他正式结束了魁地奇选手的职业生涯。欢送会那天他的老搭档，从霍格沃茨时期就和他同队的击球手涕泗横流，一边痛饮一边哼哼“哪里再找这样一个可爱的金发找球手”。权顺荣倒是出乎意料地没有太多伤感，一方面因为这是他深思熟虑的结果，事实上，他从全圆佑开始工作的那一天就开始考虑这件事了，犹豫了几年终于下定了决心；另一方面，他之前完全没有和全圆佑提及此事，因为他知道全圆佑一定不会同意他这样做。他的心除却青春已逝的伤感、挥别并肩作战队友的不舍以及即将开始新生活的不安，更多是不知道要怎么开口说这件事的恐惧。他知道诸如“受伤太严重”“不想一直飞来飞去”的理由根本没法让全圆佑买账。

果不其然，他们为此大吵了一个星期。全圆佑的反应出乎意料地激烈，权顺荣甚至担心他魔力失控炸毁整个房子。所幸担忧没有变成现实，全圆佑劝服权顺荣接受霍格沃茨教师的职位时也劝服自己接受权顺荣的人生选择，尽管这并不是这么容易。他们为此尴尬了一段时间，但是很快又因为全圆佑的一段出差而开始思念彼此，顺带决定将这场有史以来最严重的争吵翻页。

更换工作并不是那么难以适应，毕竟作为一个每天奔波在各个城市、不同国家甚至大洲之间训练和比赛的职业选手，变化才是唯一的不变。霍格沃茨的上一任飞行教师决定和妻子一同回到位于乡下的小屋里安度晚年，不再和调皮的孩子们斗智斗勇。他友善地指点了权顺荣新工作所需的一切，而权顺荣发现除了有些令人头疼的文书工作，剩下的部分不过是小菜一碟。学生们对于年轻的新老师充满了好奇，他也挺享受和一群小家伙们一起工作。很快他收到了正式的聘书，附带条件是一年内尽快考取教师执业资格证书。那一串长长的书单觉得比直视太阳还令他头昏眼花，但他还有很长的时间去慢慢读完它。

随着改换工作而来的是工资的变化。他尚未毕业就已经被温布恩黄蜂队选中，当时的队长为了留住他甚至在他没正式离开霍格沃茨时就开始给他发工资了——那样的好日子啊。以后的每个赛季都堪称是收获的季节，他们的队伍一直成绩斐然，因而大量的奖金、赞助和广告费纷至沓来。他无需考虑房租、水费等还在困扰着同时期全圆佑的琐碎小事，唯一需要的就是保持健康。他很快有了一笔小积蓄，和准备买下那栋心仪已久的白房子和提结婚的底气。但是现在霍格沃茨的薪水虽然算不上少，甚至可以说是丰厚，但是显然没法和他过去的收入相比较。为此他也短暂地失落过一段时间，不过想想全圆佑此时已经不再是只拿实习工资的预备役傲罗，而是除了底薪还有很高绩效工资的情况，他心里稍微好受了一点。查看自己的账户时，他默默感叹真是三十年河东三十年河西——学生时代全圆佑是更有钱的那个，刚工作的时候他的收入迅速超过了因为和家庭决裂而失去各方面支持的全圆佑，而现在风水轮流转，情势再度逆转，除非全圆佑英勇殉职，此后应该没有太多改变天平倒向的机会了。

比起工作，更让他需要适应的是新的生活方式。过去他习惯于大量的体育运动，现在每天运动量骤减让他觉得浑身别扭，只好趁着学校的球场无人时一个人做各种日常训练。从前他结束了比赛倒头就睡，现在下了班回到家里还要整理没洗的衣服、没擦的地板和各种账单。过去是那个从小跟着全圆佑长大的家养小精灵每周两次来处理这些杂务，鉴于那个思维古板的家伙拒绝服务“非纯血巫师”，它只能离开这里，由权顺荣接手了全部。其实权顺荣的家事魔法烂得一塌糊涂，对于如何兑换货币、以信用卡支付再还信用卡严重缺乏经验，全圆佑的建议是“干脆放手，等我回了家再做”。可是权顺荣又有点于心不忍——让一个刚刚审了三十几个小时犯人、又或者是刚在北非和火龙搏斗完的人再强打精神计算水费，显然不是一个好丈夫会做的事情。他也只好硬着头皮逐一完成。

如果说家事魔法和账单处理都只是有章可循的技术问题，那全圆佑的抽烟和喝酒问题就不是他所能轻易接受和改变的了。过去他只是隐隐约约地知道这些习惯存在，至于到底有多严重他并没有切实的体会，毕竟全圆佑不会在他面前抽个没完，喝酒也只不过是饭桌上的半杯红酒。直到他某天清理地板时不小心碰到了全圆佑的储物柜柜门，发现里面码着整箱的伏特加和卷烟，且日期新得很。他在地上坐了好一会才缓慢地消化掉这个信息，并且决定下次全圆佑回家时和他谈谈。

“圆佑，”他开口前咽了一口口水，因为对他而言这个问题似乎不是太好解决，“我上次擦地时意外弄开了你的柜门——那些烟和酒都是你的？”

“是啊。”全圆佑似乎没有太多戒心。

“度数那么高的酒？”

“普普通通吧。”全圆佑毫不在意地夹起一块西兰花丢进嘴里，“我不是傲罗里最能喝的那一批。”

“这对你的健康不好。”

“紧绷五十几个小时却睡不着恐怕对健康更不好吧。”全圆佑淡淡地说，“半瓶下去包你睡着。”

“抽烟呢？”

“蹲点不抽几包很难一直保持清醒。咖啡已经没什么意义了。”

权顺荣不知道怎么反驳。就好像魁地奇选手经常肌肉拉伤或者骨折一样，这都是工作的一部分。

“你就没想过不这样做吗？”

“我没想过这样做有什么不好。人早晚得死的不是吗。”全圆佑有点不耐烦了，“不如说说你的见闻，而不是对我自己的事咬住不放。”

“你自己的事？”权顺荣被他的态度搞得火大了。“我们现在是家人了。你的健康只是你一个人的事吗？”

“哦嚯。”全圆佑放下筷子，托着下巴看着他，“那怎么解释你辞职我一点也不知情的事情呢？”

“别扯别的！”权顺荣已经开始咬牙切齿了，“这件事我们说好已经过去了。”

“如果你有原则，那么最好一以贯之。”全圆佑把自己的碗筷端起来，离开了餐桌，“顺便提一句，我今天下班前喝了整整一瓶，烟嘛，忘了多少；总而言之，想吵架的话，奉陪到底。

权顺荣一句话也说不出来了。他如果再把手里的叉子这样攥着，恐怕他的手和叉子要有一个变形了。

那次晚饭之后全圆佑有几天晚上没回来，电话里的声音很平静，只是说最近有个严重的走私案在调查，要花上一阵子。权顺荣习惯性地不多问，但是又有点担心全圆佑是在和他赌气。所以当全圆佑一个下午打来电话说抓获了个头目、听上去心情不错时，他试探性地问了一句，你是不是还在生气。对面沉默了一会，说当然没有，不过是太忙了。

走私案结束已经是两个星期之后的事情了。他们难得地花了点时间出去吃了顿饭，席间交换了各自最近的生活趣事。权顺荣说了在学校里发现的很有潜力的孩子，全圆佑则分享了一下某个体育运动司同事孩子满月宴会时巧克力蛙失控的场景。

“你有没有想过自己为什么对烟酒这么痴迷啊。”权顺荣冷不丁地说。

全圆佑吸了一口气，再长长地吐出来。“最后一次，欢迎去傲罗办公室参观一下，看看我同事们的模样。”

“我有点想法。”

“虽然我不是很想讨论这个话题，”全圆佑低头切着布丁，“但是出于礼貌，‘愿闻其详’。”

“ ‘口欲期固着’。”权顺荣说，“你提过你妈妈并不会给你和弟弟喂奶。”

“我劝你还是把执业证书的知识用到你的学生身上，而不是对我做毫无根据的分析。”全圆佑切布丁的力气大了一点，餐刀碰到碟子上发出“叮”的一声。

“或许是，你爸爸也这样生活，这样的生活方式是你熟悉的。又或者，你在用这种方式吸引注意。因为你一直表现很优秀，所以做点出格的事情比起获得成就更能让你身边的人注意你。”权顺荣看了一眼全圆佑，他并没有太多要反驳的神态，“但是熟悉的并不一定是好的，你也不需要再这样做来吸引注意了。”

“听着。”全圆佑把刀叉在碟子两边摆放整齐，“好不容易出来享受一下，我不希望在公共场合发生争吵。”

“没人要争吵。”权顺荣反对，“我只是希望你正视问题。”

“听听你现在的嗓门。”全圆佑还击，“我不觉得有什么问题。这些习惯并没妨碍到你。”

“为什么你的健康问题不妨碍我？”

“我死了会有治疗师来处理的，不劳动你亲手搬动我被烟酒腌渍的尸体。”全圆佑恼火地捋了一把刘海，“结账。”

“等会儿！”

“我受够了。如果非按麻瓜的观点分析，那我认为你是换了新生活方式，极度不安，因而通过试图控制我来获得掌控感。当你说希望我更多回来的时候，我一结束审讯就立刻跑回来了——我可不是来听你指控我的。”

好一顿不欢而散的午餐。权顺荣垂头丧气地想。他还没来得及说话，一通魔法部的电话就打了过来。全圆佑简单解释了一句“又出事了”，就匆匆在他面前幻影移形了。

权顺荣迷迷糊糊地醒过来，发现全圆佑就站在门口看着他。他揉着眼睛坐起来微笑。

“你回来了。”他的嗓音由于刚刚睡醒，有点哑，“吃饭了吗？”

“吃了一点。”全圆佑坐下来，“接着睡吧。吵醒你了。”

“没关系，”他欲言又止，但是还是选择闭上嘴巴。他不想在全圆佑看起来很疲惫的时候再吵架了，“我白天也睡了很多。”

“我以后会少喝一点酒。”全圆佑突然说。

权顺荣诧异地看着他。

“别那样看着我。”全圆佑摘掉领带，“就好像我是什么长了角的巨怪一样。”

“你顶人确实很痛。”权顺荣说，“怎么突然主动提起来了。”

“虽然你听了可能会生气，但是我觉得实话实说比较好。你睡着的时候……我站在门口看了很久。”

“之后呢？”

“居然觉得有点怨恨你了。为什么我每天跑到外面抓罪犯，下了班想忘掉那些血淋淋场面也忘不掉，只能喝得头晕的时候，你却在这里快快乐乐地睡着了呢。后来我想，如果不是喝了那么多，我大概也不会产生这样的想法了。”

“想想而已。”权顺荣安抚地拍了拍他，“你又没有做什么伤害我的事情。现在还难受吗？”

“好多了。”全圆佑抓住他的手放进自己手里，“但是我怕自己有一天真的会这样做。”

“你不会的。”权顺荣揉揉他的膝头，“我其实想道歉。我或许真的是因为换了新生活，太不适应了，就想抓住点能抓住的东西。现在想想，即使是家人，你也有你自己的生活和选择，我不该干涉太多。”

“你还是多干涉一点比较好。我挺喜欢的。”全圆佑笑了笑，把脸埋进他怀里蹭了蹭，“说不定我真的是在吸引注意力呢。”

“放心，”权顺荣也笑了，“我的注意当然都是你的。现在，兜里的烟可以交出来了吧？”


End file.
